TTJ's Survivor: Boracay
Survivor: Boracay is the third season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in April 2, 2013. This season featured 16 new castaways divided into two tribes, Amihan and Habagat. They will be dropped off in White Beach, Boracay, Philippines where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the dangerous underwater and forest wildlife, but also to take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The season was featured as "Battle Of The Sexes". Amihan Tribe consists of all-women and Habagat Tribe consists of all-men. In the finale, it ended with Brian defeating Christian with a vote of 4–3. The live Reunion Show didn't occur this season because of the inactiveness. Therefore there were no fan favorite awarded this season. On the first and second Immunity Challenges, Habagat Tribe carried their tribe in victory. On the other hand, Amihan finally stood up and won the previous Immunity Challenge. On Day 10, there was a Tribe Switch, therefore mixing the men and the women. On Day 12, Amihan Tribe had a deadlock tie between Jake and Joslyn, the Purple Rock tiebreaker was used. It was announced on Day 16 that the tribes are merging together with a light orange tribe color. Joslyn K. was the first member of the jury on Day 18. On Day 34, it was announced to the castaways that it was the last day to play the hidden immunity idol and it won't count in the next tribal councils. On that day, Acacia was medically evacuated due to an injury. Therefore there was no tribal council occured. Day 36, Brian played his Hidden Immunity Idol on Jake and everyone voted for Tayvie except for him which he voted for Jake which the vote did not count. On Day 39, the last Tribal Council, due to Christian winning the last and final Immunity Challenge, he has to make a hard decision on voting out Brian or Jake. Christian voted for Jake and he was the last and final member of the jury. 28 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preffered Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preffered Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Battle Of The Sexes:' The cast will be divided according to gender. Amihan and Habagat were the all-women and all-men respectively, before the Tribal Shuffle on Day 10. *'Tribe Shuffle:' The tribes were switch in Day 10, mixing the men and the women *'Purple Rock tiebreaker: '''In case of a deadlocked tie, everyone (including people who did not receive votes) will pick a rock from a bag. Inside the bag there is one purple rock, and the contestants who gets it will be automatically eliminated from the game. *'Note/Message in a Bottle: After losing the Day 10 Immunity Challenge, Habagat Tribe received a sealed bottle with a note/message that can only be read after the Tribal Council elimination. The tribe assumed it was a note about instructions about the upcoming merge. But to their shock, the note instructed them to vote out another member of the tribe. *'Delayed merge: '''Because of the sealed message in a bottle twist, the tribes were merged with nine members. *'Final 5: 'Due to Acacia being evacuated, there was no tribal council and the next tribal council was the last to play the Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Final 2: 'This season featured the first time of the season 2 people sitting in the finale. *'No Fan Favorite: First time this season didn't include a Fan Favorite poll for the public. *'Inactiveness: '''This is the season by far who has a lot of inactiveness going. Castaways Episode Guide ''All Reward/Immunity Challenges are combined! Notes: With a deadlock tie between Jake and Joslyn, the Purple Rock tiebreaker was used, eliminating Brittney. The Game 'Episode 1: "I Am In It To Win It"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways are must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The tribe which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. *'Reward: Flint & a tarp. Description is being typed. '''Episode 2: "Having No Faith" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must answer a series of trivia questions. The first person to answer the question with the correct answer will get to eliminate one person to be eliminated in the game! The last person standing wins Immunity for their tribe. *'Reward: Fishing gears. Description is being typed. '''Episode 3: "Lady Luck Was Strong Tonight!" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways on each tribe must pick "3" different colors of balloons, inside of them are points. The points are both positive and negative, their goal is to get many points as the other tribe and they must pop the balloon to win the Immunity. *'Reward: Comforts such as blankets, pillows, and chairs. Description is being typed. '''Episode 4: "A Shocking Turn Of Events" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''There are 3 puzzles and it's from easy, medium, to hard. Each puzzle must be completed by someone on the tribe. The tribe who finishes their puzzle in the shortest amount of time wins Immunity! *'Reward: A basket of vegetables and fruits. Description is being typed. '''Episode 5: "Just Vote Me Out Instead" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must tell people to vote for them in a poll. The most percentage of votes will win the Immunity! Losers will go to tribal council and they will be receiving a bottle with a note inside and it is to be opened after Tribal Council. *'Reward: A picnic to a beautiful village. Description is being typed. '''Episode 6: "A Somewhat Blindside" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must design a tribe flag. The scores will be based on how good it is, effortness, and creativity. Castaways will win Individual Immunity Necklace when they meet those three requirements. *'Reward: $5,000 Description is being typed. '''Episode 7: "Haven't Done Much, But I'm Still Here" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Same with the last individual immunity challenge, castaways must design an Individual Immunity Necklace. The scores will be based on how good it is, effortness, and creativity. Castaways will win win Individual Immunity Necklace when they meet those three requirements. *'Reward: A letter from home. Description is being typed. '''Episode 8: "It Really Isn't About Being The Weakest" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must tell the public to mention their username on a blog. The most mentioned username will be the new Immunity Necklace Holder which is safe for Tribal Council and guarantees a spot in the Final 6! *'Reward: A huge cake. Description is being typed. '''Episode 9: "We Are Ever Lasting Glory" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''The Individual Immunity Challenge is themed "Endurance". Castaways must hang into the pole, if a person says, "Hangs into the pole" after the 2 minute time will be eliminated out of the challenge. The time will be lowered down. The last person standing win Immunity. *'Reward: Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. Description is being typed. '''Episode 10: "We Are Sticking Together Till The End" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must guess what the picture of what the Hidden Immunity Idol was from in the real "Survivor" show. The first person to send in a correct answer wins Immunity and safe for Tribal Council. *'Reward: A relaxing resort for massaging and a place to relax. Description is being typed. '''Episode 11: "You're Not Really Apart Of It" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways must answer questions about the host. The most correct answer will win the Immunity and guarantee a spot in the final 3! ''Description is being typed. 'Episode 12: "Rest In Peace Everlasting Glory"' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''The Final 3 must make a blog saying their experience on the game and how did they make this far in the game, the most interesting blog and the most pluses will win the last and most important Individual Immunity of the season. ''Description is being typed. 'Episode 13: "Reunion"' Description is being typed. Voting History NOTE: '''Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. '''Notes: Even tho Leah has the Immunity Necklace, she received a self vote because she didn't vote. *"SV" = Self Vote Tribe Flags This Season's Items 'Tribal Immunity Idol' 'Individual Immunity Necklace' 'Hidden Immunity Idol' 'Buffs'